The present invention relates to a method of lighting an athletic shoe and to a lighted athletic shoe apparatus and especially to a lighted athletic shoe having an activated chemiluminescent light source removably attached into the sole of the shoe.
There have been a variety of prior art lighted shoes including fashion shoes having a twinkling effect or shoes for use in dancing or exercise or to improve the safety of the wearer. A common lighting technique provides lights and lighting circuits, especially LED's, positioned within the soles or heels of the shoes. The lighting circuits can provide a twinkling effect or a continuous light source. The lighting circuits typically include a battery connected to an LED or other light source and an electric circuit and a switch for the light.
Typical prior art lighted shoes having a light mounted in shoe heels includes the Goldston et al. U.S. Pat. No. 5,692,324 and U.S. Pat. No. 5,704,706, for an athletic shoe which incorporates a releasably locking plug-in module removably inserted into a recessed retaining receptacle in the sole of the shoe. The plug-in module includes a battery and an external visible light emitting device along with a switch for energizing the light emitting device in response to pressure exerted upon it by the foot of the wearer during walking or running.
The Hwang et al. U.S. Pat. No. 5,490,338, is a fixing structure for a lightening circuit on a lighted shoe for receiving and protecting a lighting circuit within the shoe and allows the lighting circuit to be taken out for examining and repairing the circuit as well as for replacement of the batteries. The Rapisarda et al. U.S. Pat. No. 5,477,435, is a module to provide intermittent light with movement of the shoe. The module has an LED extending out the rear thereof for providing a light on the rear of the heel of the shoe and is especially made for gym shoes.
Other prior art patents that have lights or reflectors attached to a shoe include the Weaver et al. U.S. Pat. No. 5,584,132, which is for a shoelace tip holder which attaches to the tips of shoelaces for holding a decorative article therein including a chemiluminescent light source which glows in the dark. The Pallera U.S. Pat. No. 5,839,211, is for a shoe having a display assembly including an outer translucent member attached to the side of the shoe to form a sealed compartment for holding a decorative element. The Goria U.S. Pat. No. 4,712,319, is footwear having elastomeric or plastomeric soles having decorating elements attached thereto.
In contrast to these prior patents, the present invention is for a method of lighting an athletic shoe for a short period of time by utilizing a chemiluminescent tube, such as a day-glow tube, which has been activated and then attached to the shoe. The shoes having the present invention incorporated are especially desirable for dancing when dancing is performed with athletic shoes but may also be advantageously used by walkers or joggers at night as a safety feature providing lighted sole athletic shoes which can be easily distinguished by the driver of a vehicle. Such shoes with a light source, in accordance with the present invention, are much more clearly visible to the human eye than an LED mounted within a shoe in accordance with prior art lighted shoes.